You are my boy friend
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: chapter 5 : chapter terakhir... gomen kalo terlalu mendadak... lihat aja chapter 5... AiCon 4ever... R&R please...
1. rencana kembli ke Amerika

You are my boy friend

Hahay… ketemu lagi dengan aku. Seperti biasa, sebenarnya nih fic adalah terusannya cerita my best friend or my boy friend. Karena ku pikir-pikir nanti ceritanya bisa 100 chapter kalo di terusin, jadi ya gue pisah aja. Hmm… kalo gitu langsung aja the first chapter.

Summary : Maaf, tadi aku sudah dapat telefon dari kepala sekolah bahwa kita di suruh pulang secepatnya ke Amerika, karena akan ada pertemuan yang sangat penting.

Disclamer : bang Gosho, aku pinjem lagi ya characternya.

Rating : T

Genre : romace

Ai x Conan n Shinici x Shiho

You is my boy friend chapter 1

Rencana kembali ke Amerika…

Di pagi yang sangat cerah aku terbangun dalam tidurku. Aku merasa ada yang mengganjal di bahuku. Ku lihat di sana ada Conan yang sedang tidur di sampingku. Karena kaget aku langsung berteriak,

"Tiiiddddaaaakkkk… lepaskan aku."

Conan yang kaget langsung berdiri. Nafasnya terengah-engah sambil melihat aku.

"Ka…u kau kenapa Haibara ?"

"Ai… ada apa lagi sih, pagi-pagi kok udah teriak." Saut kakak.

"Dia… dia kenapa ada di sampingku ?"

"Kau sendirikan yang minta ku temani."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Tapi kemarin kau yang memintanya, sebenarnya aku ingin segera pergi tapi kau mencegahku."

"Ma… masa' sih."

"Iya, kau menyuruh aku untuk mengambil air dan menyuruh aku untuk menemanimu sampai kau tidur, karena aku sudah terlalu ngantuk aku tertidur di sini juga deh."

"Sudah-sudah mending kita makan pagi dulu." Saut Shinici dari luar.

"Iya sebaiknya begitu, karena kalian tadi malam kan nggak ikut makan."

"Baik kak, tapi aku mau mandi dulu."

Semuanya keluar dari kamarku. Sekarang tinggal aku sendirian di sini. Aku masih memikirkan apa yang di katakan Conan tadi. Saat enak-enak mikir, kakak sudah memanggilku.

"Ai… sebaiknya makan dulu."

"Ba… baik kak."

Saat semuanya sudah mengumpul. Kita makan pagi bersama. Selesainya kita masih tetap mengumpul. Sebenarnya aku ingin masuk kamar, tapi kakak melarangku.

"Sekarang kenapa aku masih ada di sini ?"

"Sebentar Ai, kita akan mengadakan rapat."

"Rapat apa lagi ?"

"Shinici yang akan memulainya."

"Kapan dia datangnya ?"

"Sebentar lagi juga datang."

Tak lama kemudian Shinici datang.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?"

"Maaf, tadi aku sudah dapat telefon dari kepala sekolah bahwa kita di suruh pulang secepatnya ke Amerika, karena akan ada pertemuan yang sangat penting."

"Jadi kapan kita pulangnya ?"

"Kalau bisa hari ini."

Saat aku mendengarnya aku langsung refleks.

"Ke… kenapa harus hari ini ?"

"Kau tidak mau ya Haibara ?"

"Kalau tidak mau kau di sini saja dulu."

"Tidak… bukannya begitu."

"Lalu kenapa ?"

"Kalau memang harus pulang sekarang sebainya kita siap-siap, kalau begitu aku akan masuk dulu untuk bersiap-siap."

Aku berlari menuju kamar, tak tau kenapa air mataku sudah mengalir dengan derasnya melewati pipiku. Aku terus berlari dan tak melihat ke depan. Saat mau sampai di kamar aku menabrak sesuatu.

'Gubrak…' aku mengangkat mukaku. Aku melihat ada Conan di sana. Conan yang tau aku menangis langsung refleks.

"Hai… Haibara kau kenapa ?"

"Ti… tidak aku mau siap-siap dulu." Aku langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Conan.

+ Di kamar Haibara +

Aku masih menangis sampai saat ini. Sekarang aku sedang terduduk lemas di depan pintu. Aku tak mempedulikan siapapun yang memanggil namaku ataupun mengetuk pintuku. Aku masih memikirkan 'Apa aku harus berpisah dengan Conan secepat ini'.

"Kenapa ? kenapa kami harus di pisahkan ?" gumamku kecil.

"Tapi, kenapa aku harus menangis seperti ini."

"Kalau tak cepat-cepat pasti aku akan di tinggal kakak."

Setelah lebih tenang aku berdiri dan segera membersi barang-barangku. Setelah lama memberesi akhirnya aku sudah selesai. Terdengar suara teriakkan kakak dari luar.

"Ai… kalau kau tak cepat nanti kau akan ketinggalan."

Aku langsung berlari dan menghapus sisa tangisanku yang menempel di pipiku. Saat sampai di luar.

"Kau kenapa Haibara ? kelihatannya kau habis menangis." Kata Shinici.

"Apa iya ? mungkin kelihatannya saja." Balasku.

Aku langsung berfikir, 'kenapa Conan tak menceritakkannya pada kakak dan Shinici kalau aku menangis ? apa dia sudah tau kalau aku menangis karena tak ingin berpisah dengannya ? tapi semoga saja begitu.' Akhrinya kami berangkat ke bandara.

*Author : hahaha…. Ceritanya gaje yach.

Haibara : emang dari dulu aje.

Author : tapi benarkan kau itu sifatnya tomboy.

Haibara : kalau itu sih benar, tapi aku dan Shiho sebenarnyakan satu orang.

Author : ya… maka dari itu, aku membuatnya kau dan Shiho itu anak kembar.

Haibara : memangnya gak ada yang lain ya ? kenapa harus aku terus.

Author : kan Conan juga.

Haibara : tapi, kenapa harus seperti itu.

Author : agar semuanya dapat pasangan kecuali Ran *di keroyok ma Ran FC *

Haibara : kau ini.

Author : tapi kau senang kan ?

Haibara : nggak juga kok.

Author : tapi ada juga kan –sambil melirik tajam ke Haibara-

Haibara : meskipun begitu, tapi kenapa dia harus jadi musuhku.

Author : halah… masih mending Ran gue jadiin musuh loe, sebenanya di benak loe, loe mau kan kalau Ran meninggal.

Haibara : nggak juga kok. Tiba-tiba Shinici, Shiho dan Conan datang.

Shinici : selalu begitu.

Conan : bahkan setiap hari.

Shiho : benar sekali.

4 orang kecuali Shiho : heh… emangnya loe nggak gitu ya – sambil melototi Shiho-

Shiho : iya-iya gue ngalah, tapi sebaiknya tutup aja deh.

Author : oke… sekarang buat yang baca makasih banget but don't forget to review.

Semua : Arigatou gozoimasu.*


	2. kembali ke Amerika

You is my boy friend

Moshi-moshi… chapter ke dua udah jadi. Sekarang ceritanya lebih gaje lagi pastinya. Tapi meskipun begitu enak juga kok kalau di baca pada waktu luang. Jadi baca aja yach *yee maksa*. Hmm… kalau gitu langsung aja dech the second chapter.

Summary : Apa kau tak suka pulang ke Amerika sekarang ?

Disclamer : bang Gosho… udah ku bilang berapa kali kalau semuanya ini milikku *di pukul sapu ma bang Gosho*

Rating : T

Genre : romance

Ai x Conan n Shinici x Shiho

You is my boy friend chapter 2

Kembali ke Amerika…

+ Sesampainya di bandara +

Conan masih mengantar kami sampai pesawatnya akan berangkat. Dia tidak mengatakan selamat tinggal sama sekali kepadaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mendengar suaranya untuk yang terakhir kalinya ini. Meskipun kita suatu saat akan bertemu. Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya tapi aku tidak bisa memaksanya.

Saat mau terbang kakak dan Shinici memberikan sesuatu kepada Conan, dan itu membuat mukanya memerah. Aku ingin tau apa yang di berikan oleh kakak. Aku mendekati mereka semua.

"Itu apa ?"

Kakak dan Shinici hanya tersenyum saja. Saat aku tau itu fotoku pada saat aku tidur dengan Conan mukaku langsung memerah juga.

"Kakak… kapan kakak memfotonya ?"

"Ya pada hari itu."

"Kenapa nggak bilang-bilang."

"Kan kamu sudah tidur, hahahah."

"Suda ah Shiho sebainya kita berangkat dulu saja, dan kau Haibara kalau kau mau memiliki foto itu aku juga punya yang lainnya kok."

"Semuanya sudah gila…."

"Hahahaha." Tawa kakak dan Shinici.

"Sudahlah Haibara, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya." Kata Conan sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Iya… pasti kita akan bertemu lagi." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menangis lagi sih, tapi berhubungan ada kakak dan Shinici jadi males deh nangisnya. Saat mau berpisah aku mengecup pipinya Conan dan langsung berlari ke arah kakak. Terlihat wajahnya merah. Aku melmbai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Conan. Conan tak merespon karena shock saat aku mengecup pipinya. Aku hanya tersenyum saja.

+ Saat di pesawat +

Wajah sedihku tampak lagi. Tak tau kenapa di pikiranku sekarang hanya Conan, Conan dan Conan. Kakak yang melihat aku sedih langsung bertanya.

"Apa kau tak suka pulang ke Amerika sekarang ?"

"Bukan begitu kak tapi aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa ?"

"Tak apa, ini semua tak penting untuk di omongkan."

"Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja ke aku."

"Tapi aku tak mau menceritakannya."

"Baiklah aku tak memaksa."

Sekali lagi aku menangis. Aku memeluk kakak secara tiba-tiba.

"Ai… kalau memang masalahnya berat cepat ceritakan ke aku."

"Kak… aku sebenarnya tak mau berpisah dengan…"

"Dengan Conan maksudmu."

Aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi, kalau kau memang tak mau di pisahkan ngomong aja."

"Tapi aku nggak enak."

Kakak dan Shinici tersenyum.

"Kau tidak tau kami yang dulu ya." Kata kakak barengan ama Shinici.

"Apa ?"

"Kita dulu tak bisa di pisahkan sama sekali, bahkan hanya dalam lima menit kita sudah saling kangen, maka dari itu sejak dulu kami sering bersama dan bersama, dan pada akhirnya kami jadian waktu SMP dan berjalan sampai sekarang." Jelas kakak.

"Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, karena sebenarnya kita dulu juga akan di pisahkan dengan beda sekolah." Tambah Shinci.

"Itukan kalian berdua bukan aku."

"Tapi mungkin akan sama."

"Sudahlah tak apa, yang penting aku harus bisa bertemu dengan Conan lagi."

"Ya… kalau ada liburan pasti aku akan mengajak kalian ke Tokyo lagi."

"Tapi kapan liburannya ?"

"Tunggu saja, pasti sebentar lagi kita akan ke Tokyo lagi."

Aku dan kakak hanya bingung mendengar pernyataan Shinici. Lama berada di pesawat, akhirnya kami sampai juga di Amerika.

Saat turun dari pesawat kami di sambut oleh kepala sekolah kami. Kami di persilahkan langsung masuk ke mobil untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

+ Sesampainya di sekolah +

Aku turun dari mobil dan melihat sekeliling. Di sekolah masih sepi karena tak ada seorangpun.

"Kakak, kenapa kita di ajak ke sini ?"

"Aku sendiri juga gak tau Ai, yang tau hanya Shinici saja."

"Hey… kak Shinici memangnya kita kesini untuk apa sih ?"

"Nanti juga kau tau Haibara."

"Tapi apa Shinici ? aku juga gak tau lho."

"Shiho… nanti pasti kau tau sendiri."

"Uh… ngambek deh kalo gitu."

"Baiklah… nanti kita akan mengadakan rapat, rapat itu isinya penawaran buat kita."

"Penawaran apa ?"

"Penawaran kita mau sekolah di manapun saja, ada seseorang yang memberi beasiswa untuk kita, dan kita tinggal memilih mau sekolah di mana."

"Oh… begitu ya."

"Lalu aku bagaimana, yang di tawari sekolah gratiskan cuma kalian berdua." Sautku.

"Tentu saja kau ikut Ai."

"Lalu siapa yang membiayai aku."

"Aku nanti akan meminta kepala sekolah agar memberi beasiswa untukmu juga."

"Baiklah… semua sudah bereskan, sekarang kita masuk dulu yuk."

Kami masuk ke kantor guru. Di sana kita memulai rapatnya. Beberapa jam kami di dalam kantor guru, dan pada akhirnya kami memilih untuk sekolah di Tokyo.

Semua itu aku yang memberi usulan. Aku sangat senang semuanya setuju dengan pendapatku. Senangku bukan senang karena itu saja. Aku senang karena aku akan bertemu dengan Conan lagi.

*Auhtor : lebay abis yach chapter ini.

Haibara : emang dari dulu lebay.

Author : kenapa sih haibara loe kok selalu ngejek fic gue ?

Haibara : kan ficnya jelek. Auhtor langsung nangis.

Author : hiks… hiks… Haibara jahat.

Haibara : dari dulu juga gue kayak gini. Tiba-tiba Shiho datang.

Author : Shiho… adik loe itu lho sukanya ngajak debat aja.

Shiho : emangnya ada masalah apa Ai ?

Haiabar : nggak kok kak, authornya aja yang lebay.

Shiho : sekarang mending di akhiri aja deh percakapannya.

Author : hiks… baik deh…. Buat yang udah review makasih, buat yang uda baca juga makasih but review please…. Arigatou gozoimasu.*


	3. kembali ke Tokyo

You are my boy friend

Chapter ke tiga. Chapter ini Shinici, Shiho dan Haibara kemabli lagi ke Amerika. Ya pokoknya bolak-balik gitu deh. Kalau gitu langsung aja the titrd chapter.

Summary : Wah… wah… padahal cuma 1 hari nggak ketemu.

Disclamer : ya pokoknya semua milikku * di keroyok ma bang Gosho FC*

Rating : T

Genre : romance

Ai x Conan n Shinici x Shiho

You are my boy friend chapter 3

Kembali ke Tokyo…

+ Malam hari +

Aku sudah mandi dan tinggal makan malam saja. Di sana ada Shinici yang ikut tidur di rumah kami lagi.

"Kenapa kau harus tidur di sini sih ?"

"Memangnya nggak boleh ?"

"Nggak… emangnya kenapa ?"

"Ayolah Ai, besok kitakan mau ke Tokyo lagi."

"Apa ? besok ?"

"Iya… apa kau senang ?"

"Tentu."

"Kau senang karena kau akan bertemu dengan Conan ya ?"

"Ng… nggak juga."

"Tapi 75% iya kan."

"Tau ah…"

"Cie'elah, kau ini, tau nggak... di Tokyo banyak anak yang suka Conan lho."

"Biayari… nggak ada urusan."

"Halah… nanti kalau Conan sudah punya pacar pasti kau akan membenci Conan."

"Ngggaaakkkk…."

"Hey-hey sudah dong, dari tadi kok debat terus, mending sekarang kita makan dan besok kita berangkat ke Tokyo lagi."

"Tapi dia yang duluan kok kak."

"Nggak kok, siapa juga yang duluan ?"

"Sudah… kalau kalian nggak ngehabisin makanan dalam waktu 5 menit kalian akan ku racuni dengan APTX4869."

Seketika kami langsung makan dengan cepat dan makanannya kita habiskan dalam waktu 4 menit 59,9 detik.

"Bagus, sekarang kalian boleh tidur duluan."

Akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar dan Shinici menuju sofa yang sudah ada bantal dan selimutnya. Kami tidur dengan tenang. Karena kakak merasa semuanya sudah selesai, segera kakak ikut menyusul tidur.

= Keesokan harinya =

+ Di bandara +

Aku sudah menunggu lama di bandara tapi ada yang belum datang. Kepala sekolah. Ya kami menunggunya. Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit akhirnya dia datang.

"Maaf ya semua, aku datang terlambat karena agak macet di jalannya." Kata kepsek.

"Oh… tak apa pak, sekarang kita kan yang mau sekolah di sana, kenapa bapak pakai ikutan segala ?" tanya Shinici.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kota Tokyo selama 1 hari saja kok."

"Oh… iya pak… di Tokyo ada kerabat kami lho, jadi kami nggak usah di sewain rumah segala." Sela kakak.

"Sebaiknya kita telefon Conan dulu." Kataku.

"Nggak usah Haibara, ini akan menjadi kejutannya lagi."

"Kau ini sukanya kejutan saja."

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kita berangkat."

Kami akhirnya berangkat ke Tokyo lagi. Kali ini aku mau memberikan kejutan kepada Conan.

Lama berada di pesawat dan tiba saatnya kami turun. Kami semua berkumpul dulu lalu pergi ke tujuan masing-masing. Kepala sekolah memilih pergi sendiri dari pada ikut dengan kami. Kalau begitu kami juga mau pergi ke rumah Conan.

+ Sesampainya di rumah Conan +

Kami semua turun dari taksi. Kami memasuki gerbangnya dan mengetuk pintu. Suara kaki terus mendekat, dan pintupun terbuka. Aku melihat di sana ada… hantu… * ya nggak lha* maksudku ada Conan. Setelah bertatatp muka, aku langsung memeluknya.

"Wah… wah… padahal cuma 1 hari nggak ketemu." Goda kakak.

"Apa sih kak ? aku kan mending 1 hari dari pada 5 menit nggak ketemu langsung kangen." Balasku sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kenapa kalian ke sini lagi ?" tanya Conan.

"Memangnya nggak boleh ya ?" tanya kami bertiga barengan.

"Bu…bukannya begitu, tapi bukannya kalian ada rapat."

"Itu kan yang kemarin, sekarang aku mau memberi tau bahwa kami semua akan tidur di rumahmu selamanya."

"Se… selamanya ?"

"Iya kami akan sekolah di Tokyo, Ai juga akan sekolah di sini, jadi mungkin kalian akan satu sekolah." Jelas kakak.

"Iya itu benar." Kataku barengan ama Shinici.

"Ke… kenapa nggak bilang-bilang ?"

"Kami kan mau memberi kejutan untukmu." Kataku.

"Kejutan ?"

"Ya… ini semua kejutan kami, sekarang kau senang atau malah akan susah."

"Aku masih nggak ngerti."

"Ayolah tuan detektive, masa' kamu lola gini sih."

"Tau ah… sekarang kalian mau makan, jalan-jalan atau bermain di pantai ?" tanya Conan.

"Mmm… kalau kami maunya bermain di rumah barengan." Jawab kami bertiga barengan.

"Bermain di rumah ?"

"Iya tentu… tapi sebelum itu mungkin aku dan Shiho akan mencari bahan masakan untuk makan malam nanti, jadi kalian harus jaga rumah dulu ya." Kata Shinici.

"Baiklah." Jawabku ama Conan barengan.

Kakak dan Shinci berlalu, sekarang tinggal aku dan Conan yang berada di rumah. Kali ini aku memilih untuk melihat tv.

"Tak biasanya kau melihat tv seperti ini." Kata Conan.

"Memangnya nggak boleh ya ?" tanyaku.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi kelihatannya kau berubah."

"Memangnya aku berubah seperti apa ?"

"Kau ini mulai aneh Haibara."

"Bukannya kau yang aneh, kenapa kau harus menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu ?"

Setelah itu dia mendekat ke aku dan memegang dahiku. Seketika wajahku memerah, karena jarak wajah kami sekarang dekat sekali.

"Apa kau sakit ?"

"Ti… tidak kok."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu ?"

"Mungkin karena di sini panas."

"Apa mau ku ambilkan air."

"Ng… nggak usah… makasih."

Hening mengiringi kita. Hanya suara tv yang terdengar kali ini. Karena merasa risih dengan suasana seperti ini aku mencoba meninggalkan Conan.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu ya." Kataku sambil meninggalkan Conan.

"Tunggu…" kata Conan sambil memegang tanganku.

"Ma… mau apa kau ?"

"Tolong jangan pergi lagi, aku tak mau kau pergi dari sampingku."

"Apa ? apa kau gila ya, kenapa aku harus menemanimu ?"

"Ini permintaanku yang pertama untukmu, ku mohon turutilah."

"Ke… kenapa aku harus menurutimu ?"

"Ini sebagai gantinya aku menemanimu saat di luar rumah."

Aku terdiam dan berfikir. Setelah ku pertimbangkan semuanya akhirnya aku menuruti perkataanya. Aku kembali duduk di sebelah Conan.

"Sekarang kau puas…"

Setelah aku duduk ternyata Conan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Seketika wajahku memerah lagi.

"A… apa maumu ?"

"Aku ingin kau tidak pergi dariku lagi."

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataannya. Aku melihat wajahnya,terlihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Aku hanya tediam kaku di hadapannya, aku sebenarnya ingin pergi dari sini tapi tangannya melingkar dengan keras di leherku, jadi sekaang aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Ka… kau mau apa ? kau jangan gila ya."

"Sudahlah diam Haibara."

"Mana bisa aku diam kalau posisinya seperti ini."

Saat bibirnya sudah mau mencium bibirku tiba-tiba kakak datang.

"Ai… Conan… maaf menunggu lama, sekarang mari kita mulai permainannya."

kami yang merasa kaget langsung meloncat.

"Kakak… kalau ngomong jangan keras-keras dong."

"Hehehe… maaf… kaget ya ?"

"Banget…"

"Sudah ah… sekarang ayo kita istirahat dulu, capek nih." Kata Shinici sambil membawa barang belanjaan.

"Apa katamu ? istirahat ? nggak mungkin kalee…"

"Ayolah Shiho, masa' kamu nggak kasihan ama aku."

"Nggak banget."

"Ngambek deh…"

"Ngambek aja."

"Kok gitu sih."

"Katanya ngambek ?"

"Arrrrgggghhhh… aku sekarang mau tidur dulu, tak ada yang bisa mengganggu aku lagi."

"Jadi sekarang kita nggak jadi maen ?" tanyaku.

"Ya… sepertinya begitu Ai, karena Shinici kan lagi mau tidur."

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke kamar dulu ya."

"Iya… lalu kau Conan, apa kau mau membantu aku ?"

"Membantu apa kak ?"

"Menaruh barang-barang ini."

"Baiklah… ayo kita ke dapur."

Sekarang semuanya sudah sibuk dengan kerjaannya masing-masing.

Sesampainya di kamar aku masih memikirkan apa yang di perbuat Conan tadi. Di dalam hatiku ada rasa senang bercampur marah karena kelakuannyayang seenaknya saja itu.

*Author : hahahahaha…. –tertawa gaje-

Shiho : author loe ngapain tertawa kayak gitu ?

Author : gak apa kok Shiho, aku Cuma nertawain adik loe.

Shiho : emang adik gue ngapain ?

Author : adik loe itu tadi malem hapir ci… =kata-katanya terhenti cuz Haibara nutupin mulutnya=

Shiho : eh… Ai… emangnya kamu kemaren malem ngapain.

Haibara : nggak ngapa-ngapain kok kak.

Shiho : lalu kamu kenapa kok kamu di tertawain ma author.

Haibara : emangnya kakak nggak tau sifat aslinya author ya.

Shiho : nggak… emangnya author itu orangnya kayak gimana.

Haibara : author itu orangnya sok keren, sok cantik n sok pinter.

Shiho : oh… gitu ya. Tiba-tiba Shinici n Conan datang.

Shinici : sebaiknya kalian selesaikan ini semua.

Conan : iya sebaiknya gitu.

Shiho n Haibara : emangnya belum selesai ya ?

Shinic n Conan : emang belom… lihat ntuh author… mukanya udah memebiru tuh…

Haiabar : eh… lupa… -sambil ngelepasin authornya-

Author : uhuk… uhuk… gila loe ya, gue udah hampir mati tau.

Haibara n Shiho : hehehe…

Conan n Shinici : sebaiknya di tutup aja deh.

Author : baik deh… buat yang udah review makasih ya, buat yang baca makasih juga but review please. Bye.*


	4. Chapter 4

You is my boy friend

Chapter ke empat. Dimana semuanya pada masuk sekolah semua. Di chapter ini ada tambahan character baru. Ya buat ngeramein lah. Kalau gitu langsung aja the fourth chapter.

Summary : Bukan begitu Eri sensei, tapi dia adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika, dia adalah adik kak Shiho.

Disclamer : terserah deh mau ngomong apa ?

Rating : T

Genre : romance

Ai x Conan n Shinci x shiho

You is my boy friend chapter 4

Masuk ke kelas baru…

+ Beberapa minggu kemudian saat masuk sekolah +

Pagi-pagi aku sudah di bangunin ama kakak. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Ohayo minna." Sapaku sambil membenarkan baju seragamku.

"Ohayo Ai, apa kau sudah siap ?" balas kakak.

"Tentu… nanti apa aku sekelas dengan Conan ?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah ngomong ke kepala seolahmu kok." Saut Shinici.

"Kalau begitu tolong jaga Ai ya Conan." Pinta kakak.

"Tentu, aku akan menjaganya sebisaku." Jawab Conan.

Kami makan bersama dan segera berangkat sekolah. Di perjalanan kami bertemu dengan temannya Conan. Di sana ada Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta. Akhirnya kami berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Mmm… namamu Ai haibara ya ?" tanya Ayumi.

"Begitulah." Jawabku.

"Lalu kau tinggal di mana ?"

"Sekarang aku akan menginap di rumahnya Conan."

"Oh…"

Setelah bertanya ke aku, sekarang dia bertanya ke Conan.

"Hey… Conan… kenapa dia dingin sekali ?"

"Memang begitu orangnya."

"Lalu kenapa dia tinggal di rumahmu ?"

"Karena kakaknya dan kakakku sekarang juga tinggal di rumahku."

"Memangnya dia berasala dari mana ?"

"Dia berasala dari Amerika."

"Jadi dia pintar dong."

"Kelihatannya begitu."

Setelah lama berbincang-bincang akhirnya kami sampai juga di sekolah.

+ Di sekolah +

Karena aku belum kenal dengan tempat ini, aku di antar Conan ke ruang guru. Saat di jalan aku bertemu dengan Ran mouri.

"Hai… Conan…" sapanya.

"Hai kak Ran." Balas Conan.

"Kau bersama gadis itu lagi ya ?"

"Tentu, dia sekarang akan sekolah di sini."

"Wah… mau sekolah di sini ya, kalau begitu kelihatannya akan lebih banyak permainan nih."

"Hey… Conan… sebainya kita ke ruang guru saja, sebelum aku meracunimu dengan obat itu." Bisikku.

"Eh… iya… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya kak Ran."

"Eits… tunggu, apa kau takut dengan gadis itu Conan ?" tanya Ran sambil mencegah Conan.

"Bu… bukan begitu kak."

"Kalau dia takut denganku memangnya apa masalahmu ?"

"Kau ini hanya anak kecil aja sudah belagu kayak gini."

"Memangnya kau siapa ? apa kau bisa membuat…" kataku terhenti ketika Conan menarikku.

"Maaf kak Ran aku harus pergi dulu."

Saat jauh dari Ran, Conan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kenapa kau mau membocorkannya ?"

"Abis... dia belagu sih."

"Kau jangan tertipu dengan bujukan anak kecil tau."

"Benar… dia kan masih berumur 16 tahun."

"Sudah… sekarang kau harus masuk ke kantor guru."

"Anterin dong…"

"Nggak mau."

"Ayolah Conan, masa' kau nggak kasihan ma aku."

"Ah… kau ini, kalau begitu ayo."

Akhirnya Conan mengantarkan aku ke kantor guru. Sesampainya di sana kami bertemu dengan Eri sensei.

"Ohayo Eri sensei." Sapa Conan.

"Ohayo Conan, sekarang kau bersama siapa lagi ? ternyata pacarmu banyak ya." Kata Eri.

"Bukan begitu Eri sensei, tapi dia adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika, dia adalah adik kak Shiho."

"Wah… adiknya Shiho ya."

"Benar…"

"Ternyata masih manis Shiho dari pada kau."

"Apa sensei bilang ?" tanyaku.

"Oh… maaf itu menyinggungmu ya, aku hanya bercanda kok."

"Lebih baik Eri sensei jangan banyak-banyak mengejeknya, karena dia itu orangnya sensitive dan keras kepala."

"Apa yang kau bilang Conan ?"

"Eh… menyinggung lagi ya."

"Ternyata orang Tokyo itu nggak sopan-sopan." Sambil mencibir.

"Ya… ngambek nih." Kata Conan barengan ama Eri.

"Sudah ah… mending kita masuk ke dalam kantor guru saja."

"Baik… kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya, ku tunggu kau di kelas Haibara." Sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Iya…"

Akhirnya aku ikut Eri ke kantor guru, sedangkan Conan sekrang menuju kelas. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Segera Eri mengajakku ke kelas.

+ Sesampainya di kelas +

"Ohayo minna." Sapa Eri.

"Ohayo sensei." Balas anak-anak sekelas.

"Sekarang kita akan kedatangan teman baru dari Amerika, silahkan masu Haibara."

Aku masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Ai haibara, kalian boleh memanggil aku Haibara, aku berasal dari sekolah terkenal di Amerika, aku pindah ke sini karena kakaku juga pindah sekolah ke Tokyo." Jelasku.

"Wah… dari Amerika ya." Kata anak-anak barengan.

"Sekarang kau boleh memilih tempat duduknya." Kata Eri.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Mataku terhenti ketika aku melihat Conan duduk sendirian di pojok. Aku pun mendekatinya. Sesampainya di sana,

"Eri sensei… aku mau duduk di sini."

"Baiklah… tak apa, sekarang kita akan memulai pelajaran bahasa Jepangnya, buka buku kalian halaman 56."

Dan bla,bla,bla. Seharian penuh aku berada di kelas. Aku lebih memilih menyendiri dari pada berkumpul dengan anak-anak kecil itu. Tak lama kemudian bel pulang berbunyi. Aku segera berkemas dan meninggalkan kelas.

^_TBC_^

*Author : akhirnya Haibara ketemu dengan temen-temennya Conan.

Haibara : aku tak suka dengan mereka, pikirannya masih seperti anak kecil.

Conan : hargai dikit dong, emangnya loe nggak pernah kecil apa ?

Haibara : emang gue pernah, tapi itukan dulu.

Conan : meskipun dulu tapi kau pernah melaluinyakan.

Haiabra : tapi aku tak seperti mereka semua, aku dulu tak pernah ke kantin kalau lagi istirahat.

Conan : kalo nggak ke kantin lalu ke mana ?

Haibara : ke perpus.

Conan : tapi…

Haibara : weee…. Kalah omong nih sih tuan detective.

Conan : siapa juga sih yang kalah omong ?

Haibara : ya loe lah masak gue.

Conan : dasar anak perempuan… kebanyakan omonmg semua.

Auhtor : eh… gue kok di kacangin sendiri sih, Shiho… Shinici… adik-adik loe nih bikin rusuh rumah gue.

Shiho : emang ada apa lagi Ai ?

Shinici : iya… emang ada apa sih ?

Haibara n Conan : nggak ada apa-apa kok kak, authornya aja yang terlalu manja.

Author : gue nggak manja kok.

Haibara n Conan : halah… dasar anak umur 13 tahun.

Auhtor : apa sih… yang penting kan gue pinter.

Haibara n Conan : apanya yang pinter bahasa inggris aja belum bisa.

Author : hehehe…. Tapikan yang penting masih banyak inspirasi.

Shinici : kalau kalian nggak masuk kamar segera, kalian akan dapat hukuman.

Author, Haibara n Conan : nggak takut weee….

Shiho : kau ini kalau nakut-nakutin anak kecil jangan kayak gitu dong.

Shinici : abisnya…

Author, Haibara n Conan : dasar payah… siapa juga yang kayak anak kecil ?

Shiho : kalau kalian nggak ke kamar sekarang kalian akan merasakan betapa nggak enaknya rasa racun APTX4869 –sambil mengeluarkan aura killernya plus death glare-

Author, Haibara n Conan : ba… baik kak. -Akhirnya masuk kamar-.

Shinici : emang Shiho itu hebat, kalau gitu gue ambil alih saja ya, buat yang udah review makasih ya, buat yang udah baca makasih juga but don't forget to review, ok…. Arigatou gozoimasu.*


	5. valentine day's

You are my boy friend

Moshi-moshi minna… kayaknya aku ketiggalan nih. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, waktu tanggal mainnya aku lagi ada urusan keluarga. Ya terpaksa aku baru ngeupdate sekarang *udah ah kebanyakan curhat* heheh… kalau gitu langsung ajja, last chapter.

Disclamer : ngaku deh… semuanya punya bang Gosho.

Summary : kalau kau suka kenapa nggak bilang saja.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Ai x Conan n Shinici x Shiho

You are my boy friend chapter 5

Valintine Day's…

+ Di depan sekolah +

Aku sudah menunggu Conan lama sekali, sampai-sampai aku harus menghabiskan 2 minuman kecil. Saat dia keluar dari gerbang aku melihat dia di kerubungi anak perempuan mulai dari adik kelas sampai kakak kelas. Aku langsung mencibir melihatnya seperti itu.

Karena merasa risih dengan semua ini aku berteriak sekerasnya.

"Cooonnnnaaannn…. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu di sini?"

Conan yang merasa di panggil langsung menengok ke arahku.

"Eh… Haibara… maaf aku hanya…" kata-katanya terhenti karena aku sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Haibara… tunggu aku…"

+ Sesampainya di rumah +

Ternyata di rumah sudah ada kakak dan Shinici.

"Ai… bagaimana sekolahnya?"

"Tidak menyenangkan."

"Lho kok bisa? apa Conan melakukan hal yang membuatmu jengkel?"

"Tak seberapa."

"Memangnya dia melakukan apa?"

"Aku hanya nggak suka melihatnya berada di kerumunana cewek."

"Mmm… jangan-jangan kau suka dengannya ya."

"Tau ah…"

"Kalau suka jangan di semubunyiin kayak gitu dong, mending bilang aja langsung."

"Iya itu kalau kakak, tapi aku?"

"Kalau memang…." Katanya terhenti karena aku sudah meninggalkannya.

"Dasar anak kecil."

Udah ah… langsung ke intinya aja hehehehe….

+ Beberapa bulan kemudian +

Besok sudah waktunya hari valentine, dan di sekolah akan di adakan pesta dansa. Anak-anak yang lainnya sudah pada bingung dengan pasangannya dan baju yang akan di kenakan di pesta dansa. Tapi aku nggak, aku hanya duduk diam di bangkuku. Karena hari ini bebas aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Saat di jalan hpku berbunyi. Aku melihat di layarnya Conan calling.

"Halo Haibara di sini."

"Hey… kau ini kemana saja? aku mencarimu baka."

"Kau itu yang baka, aku tuh udah muak denga kelakuanmu."

"Kelakuanku?"

"Iya… kau itu suka sekali sih di kerubungi dengan cewek-cewek itu, apa kau tak risih?"

"Sebenarnya risih sih, tapi merekanya aja yang nggak mau pergi dariku, lalu sekarang kau ada di mana?"

"Aku sekarang sedang berada di taman kota."

"Tunggu di situ ya, aku akan mendatangimu."

"Kenapa aku harus menunggumu? lebih baik aku berdiam diri di rumah."

"Tunggu saja, please…"

"Baiklah… tapi jika kau tidak datang selam 5 menit aku akan meningglkanmu."

"Baik… aku sekarang akan berangkat."

Tut… tut… tut…

Akhirnya aku menunggunya di air mancur. 2 menit kemudian setelah aku duduk ternyata bukan Conan yang datang, melaikan Gin dan Vodka. Aku langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang mereka dengan kekuatanku sendiri, meskipun tak mungkin jika aku menang.

"Hai Sherry…" kata Gin.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu ya," lanjut Vodka.

"Aku bukan Sherry."

"Kau tak usah membohongiku, kau tak akan bisa lari dari kami lagi."

"Kenapa kalian ini? sudah ku bilang, aku bukan Sherry."

"Meskipun kau bukan Sherry, aku akan tetap membunuhmu," katanya sambil megeluarkan pistol.

Kali ini aku sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi. Aku memilih untuk menutup mataku. Tak lama kemudian bunyi pistol bergema di telingaku. Aku merasakan sakit bersarang di tangan kananku. Aku pun membuka mata.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

Setelah aku bertanya ternyata Gin dan Vodka sedang pingsan di depanku. Aku melihat Conan berada di belakang mereka.

"Huh… huh… huh… maaf terlambat," kata Conan. Aku hanya terseyum saja sambil menggenggam erat tangan kananku.

"Sekarang lebih baik pulang saja, sebelum mereka terbangun lagi."

"Tapi masalahnya aku ingin…" tiba-tiba aku pusing.

"Jangan pingsan dulu Haibara," teriak Conan.

Saat aku membuka mata ternyata aku sudah ada di rumah.

"Ai… kau tidak kenapa-kenapakan?" tanya kakak.

"Begitulah," jawabku.

"Lalu ceritanya bagaimana? kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Shinici.

"Aku sendiri juga tak tau kak, saat aku datang ku tau Haibara sudah di kepung," jelas Conan.

"Di kepung? di kepung siapa?" tanya kakak.

"Gin dan Vodka," jawabku.

Semuanya melihat ke arahku. Matanya membulat semua.

"Ka… kau telah di kepung oleh Gin dan Vodka," kata kakak.

"Untungnya tuan detective sudah datang," kataku.

"Mungkin kalau tidak ada aku kau sudah mati ya Ai," kata Conan.

Semuanya melongo ketika Conan memanggil aku Ai.

"Eh… maksudku Haibara."

"Kalau kau ingin memanggilku Ai juga nggak apa."

"Iya…"

"Kalau begitu aku mau masuk kamar dulu ya," kataku sambil berdiri.

"Eh… tunggu dulu Ai, kakak mau tanya, apa kau ingin datang ke pesta dansa yang di adakan sekolah?" tanya kakak.

"Kalau itu aku juga nggak tau," jawabku.

"Ikutalah Haibara. Kumohon," kata Conan.

"Hm… kalau itu maumu, baiklah."

Semuanya tersenyum dengan pernyataanku. Akhirnya aku di perbolehkan masuk ke kamar.

+ Malam harinya +

"Haibara… kalau kau nggak cepat nanti kau ketingglan lho," teriak Conan.

"Kalau kau mau dulu silahkan saja Conan," balas kakak.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Haibara."

"Kak… sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah Ai, aku akan memilihkan baju yang terbaik untukmu."

"Lebih baik aku pakai baju biasa saja."

"Wah… baju inikan yang ku belikan waktu itu, gimana kalau pakai ini saja."

Akhirnya aku memakainya. Saat keluar.

"Wah… berubah jadi girly nih," goda Shinici.

"Apa sih?" balasku.

"Kalau begitu kau ku antar ya Ai."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya aku di antar kakak sampai di gerbang sekolah, sebelum aku masuk kakak mebisiki aku 'Good luck' aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum saja.

Saat aku memebuka pintu aula terlihat disana sudah ada cewek denga pasanganya sendir. Saat aku melewati mereka aku menjadi tontonan banyak anak. Mataku masih mecari Conan. Dan pada akhirnya aku menemukannya.

"Hai minna," semuanya melihat aku.

"Waow… jadi girly ya," kata Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta.

"Ai… eh… maksudku Haibara, kau terlihat manis sekali," kata Conan dengan wajah merahnya.

"Terima kasih," jawabku dengan wajah merah juga.

Saat enak-enak ngobrol Ran mouri datang lagi.

"Wah… wah… si anak tomboy ikutan di pesta ini ya, dan lihatlah sekarang, dia sekarang menjadi girly, nggak pantes banget tau, hahaha…" kata Ran.

Karena mendengar penyataan itu aku langsung lari dan keluar dari gedung. Conan mengikutiku.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut pesta ini? ini semua membuang waktu saja," kataku sambil menangis.

"Jangan berfikiran seperti itu Haibara, kau pantas kok memakai baju itu," kata Conan sambil mendekat ke aku.

"Tapi…"

"Tak usah tapi-tapian, sekarang lebih baik pulang saja," katanya sambil memelukku.

Aku hanya terdiam dan menangis di pelukannya. Setelah tenang sedikit Conan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah tenang kan?" aku hanya menganggukan kepala.

Hening mengiringi kita. Tapi Conan memulai pembicaraan.

"Ai… eh… Haibara aku mau bilang sesuatu ke kamu."

"Apa?"

Henig mengiringi kita lagi.

"Apa kau mau…"

"Mau apa lagi?"

"Mau jadi…"

"Jadi apa?"

"Pacarku…"

Mataku langsung membulat melihat ke arah Conan.

"Pacarmu?"

"Iya… jadi apa jawabannya?"

Aku berfikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian Conan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tak usah di paksakan."

Karena mendengar penyataanya aku langsung memeluknya dan berkata,

"Aku mau… aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Conan tersenyum ke arahku dan memandang wajhku lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah, untuk pacarku aku akan memeberikanmu hadiah double di hari vallentine."

"Apa?"

"Pertama…" Conan meraba sakunya.

"Coklat ini."

Aku membukanya.

"Wah… cantik… lalu yang kedua."

Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat. Kali ini terlihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang semakin mendekat. Hembusan nafasnya terasa sekali. Aku menutup mataku. Kali ini bibir kami suah mau menempel. Bahkan jaraknya hanya 1 cm. dan pada akhirnya kami melakukan first kiss di hari valentine, jadian di hari valentine dan makan coklat bersama di hari valentine.

Hari itu adalah hari yang mengesankan bagi kami berdua. Sampai saat ini kakak kakak kami tak mengetahui bahwa kami jadian. Dan aku memang sudah merencanakannya agar mereka berdua tak tau bahwa kami sudah jadian. Meskipun begitu kelihatannya lama kelamaan kakak kakak kami pasti tau yang sebenarnya.

~_OWARI_~

*Author : hiks… ketinggalan nih… terpaksa deh.

Shiho : udah nggak apa.

Shinici : iya… yang pentingkan loe bisa kumpul ama keluarga.

Author : iya sih…

Haibara : tapi… tetep aja loe yang salah… dasar lemot.

Conan : otaknya lola banget sih.

Shiho : Ai… kok galak amet sih ?

Shinici : iya nih… gara-gara adik loe, adik gue jadi ikutan.

Shiho : kok malah nyalain adik gue sih…

Shinici : kan adik loe yang buat semuanya berubah.

Shiho : loe ngajak berantem ya.

Shinici : iya emang kenapa ?

Shiho : daaasssaaarrr booodddoooohhhh….

Shinici : loooeee yaaannnggg booodddooohhh….

Author, Haibara n Conan : kok gue malah di kacangin sih….

Shiho : pokoknya ngambek.

Shinici : ngambek aja.

Shiho : kalo gitu sekalian putus aja.

Semuanya ( kecuali Shiho ) : apa putus ??? –nampakin muka penuh tanya-

Shiho : iya… bener banget.

Shinici : jangan serius dong Shiho, kan aku Cuma bercanda.

Conan : bener kak…

Haibara : beneran nih kakak mau putus…

Shiho : pokonya.

Author : udah-udah-udah… capek gue… mending gue tutup ajja… buat yang udah ngereview makasih… aku seneng banget bisa nerbitin nih cerita… Doumo Arigatou… Sayonara…*

**!!! REVIEW !!!**

**I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V**


End file.
